Reference is made to FIG. 1 which shows a schematic diagram of a standard memory circuit 10 including a six transistor (6T) static random access memory (SRAM) cell 12, a wordline driver 14 and an address decoder 16. The cell 12 includes two cross-coupled CMOS inverters 22 and 24, each inverter including a series connected p-channel and n-channel MOSFET transistor pair. The inputs and outputs of the inverters 12 and 14 are coupled to form a latch circuit having a true data storage node QT and a complement data storage node QB. The cell 12 further includes two transfer (passgate) transistors 26 and 28 whose gate terminals are driven by a wordline (WL). Transistor 26 is source-drain connected between the true data storage node QT and a node associated with a true bitline (BLT). Transistor 28 is source-drain connected between the complement data storage node QB and a node associated with a complement bitline (BLB). The source terminals of the p-channel transistors 30 and 32 in each inverter 22 and 24 are coupled to receive a high supply voltage (for example, Vdd) at a high supply node, while the source terminals of the n-channel transistors 34 and 36 in each inverter 22 and 24 are coupled to receive a low supply voltage (for example, Gnd) at a low supply node. The high supply voltage Vdd at the high supply node and the low supply voltage Gnd at the low supply node comprise the power supply set of voltages for the cell 12. The wordline WL is coupled to the output of the wordline driver circuit 14 including a series connected p-channel and n-channel MOSFET transistor pair forming a logic inverter. The wordline driver circuit 14 is also coupled to receive the high supply voltage (Vdd) at the high supply node and is referenced to the low supply voltage (Gnd) at the low supply node. The input of the wordline driver circuit 14 is coupled to an output of the address decoder 16. The address decoder 16 receives an address (Addr), decodes the received address and selectively actuates the wordline through the wordline driver circuit 14.